


Sleeping Beauty

by plotty_f



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sleep, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotty_f/pseuds/plotty_f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worried Lily's too much for a sleepy Roseluck. The two friends keep each other company in a strange time of Lily's life. An old oneshot of a story freshened up for the archive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

"Rose?"

Lily had always been a skittish pony. She had briefly moved in with Rose after 'mysterious' noises had made her refuse to sleep in her own home. Both Daisy and Rose were sure that the noises were nothing but ordinary house sounds.

"Rose? I heard something."

Rose had been the only one of the group that had enough space for Lily. Now, Rose loved her friends and she was generally a positive pony, but she loved sleeping. She required that beauty sleep to stay positive, and over the two weeks Lily had stayed there she had woken Rose almost every single night.

Lily basically crawled to Rose's bed as close to the floor as she could. Rose stirred and watched her approach from under her covers, more annoyed than she would like to be.

"It sounded like," she hesitated, "something. I can't sleep." Lily's voice cracked slightly.

Rose sat up, covering herself in her sheets to preserve the beloved warmth of her bed. "You don't know what you heard?"

"No... But it sounded weird!" Lily was still hugging the floor, her front hooves clinging onto Rose's bed. "And! It's- It's probably nothing, but I can't help it. It feels like something is chasing me."

"Come on, get in." Rose croaked as she lifted her sheets and scooted over to make room for Lily. Lily quickly scurried under the covers and snuggled up to her friend. Rose laid back down and rubbed Lily's neck gently.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything has become so scary. I used to be so much calmer. You remember."

"I remember." Rose whispered, still stroking Lily's mane. "But these things happen. Maybe you should get someone to talk to? It's really starting to-"

"I know." Lily squeaked. "I can't even go into my own home at night! It's awful." Lily looked at Rose and shuddered, choking a pained gasp. "I wish I could be normal."

Rose gently hugged her, sighing. "You're practically your normal self by day, but this is maybe the tenth time you woken me up like this." 

Rose pushed Lily away slightly to look her in the eyes. "How about we go talk to that library mare in the morning? She could probably tell us who to go to." Lily nodded wordlessly. She looked tired. By the sight of her friend, Rose's sleepy feelings slowly returned. "We should go to sleep. You just sleep here with me."

Usually when Lily woke her in the night it ended with them sleeping in the same bed. Rose had initially tried to avoid snuggling or hugging, but it was the best way of comforting her friend. Rose hadn't told her friends that her preferences were entirely with mares. She doubted they would have treated her any differently, but all these bed-sharing and huggy-snuggly things had put her in a difficult spot.

Even now as they prepared to sleep she had mixed feelings. On one hoof she really wanted her friend to be comfortable. She loved her friends dearly and she would do what she could to help them. On the other hoof, with Lily's skittish nature, maybe she would have tilted if she found out she had been sleeping with a gay mare. It would probably be harder to come out to Lily now rather than before all this. Well, it was too late now. Rose had faith in her friends' love for her. It would work out somehow.

She couldn't deny that it felt nice to sleep with her friend though. It was warm and comfortable, and It made her feel happy, as Lily calmed down and her breathing steadied there was no denying it. It didn't take long until they were both fast asleep.

 

Rose found herself sitting on her friend's stomach with Lily's soft warm fur grinding against her marehood. Lily gazed up. Her gorgeous eyes gave the most intense seductive glare Rose had ever felt. Her bright yellow eyes dug into Rose, and the small flower tucked behind her ear simply radiated beauty.

"You're so beautiful, Rose. I can't believe mares aren't throwing themselves at you." Lily's voice was humming in Rose's ears. Rose shuddered and placed her hooves on Lily's chest. 

"Lily? This is so wonderful." She looked around the room and she noticed a small group of mares watching her grind against her friend's soft belly. The nurse, random cute mares from market and celebrities. Even the great showmare Trixie was watching her. Rose grinned at them, resisting the urge to wave.

"We love you Rose!" The group cooed. They were all gently masturbating while watching her every move. The mix of being watched and enjoying the body of her friend sent her mind into a state of careless bliss. She was a star now, the sexiest star in the world! Mares would leave their husbands for her. Straight mares... Everything would come to her! Rose grunted as the soft coat rubbed against her winking insides.

Rose held onto Lily, grinding faster and harder. Even with her eyes closed, she could see everyone. This! This meant, maybe, that she could sleep with the Princess!

"Of course, my little pony." An almost motherly voice uttered. "A pony as beautiful as you can have anything she desires." The large, white alicorn smiled at Rose, and her glorious wings were slightly outstretched along her body. Princess Celestials voice sent a shiver of pleasure through Rose. The royal alicorn leaned in and nuzzled the young mare's ear, breathing in her scent. Her breath felt like a pleasant tingle on Rose's fur, and she gave a quiet moan at the warm exhale washing over her neck. 

Rose fluttered her eyes slowly and looked at the princess, realizing that the younger princess was sitting right next to Celestia with her wings spread and a stern gaze locked on to Rose's lower body. "Princesses, Will I live forever if I sleep with you?" Both alicorns looked at her. Neither were masturbating, but the room was filled with the wet noises of the others.

Rose was losing her mind. She looked back down to Lily, and her mother looked back up at her. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

 

Rose shuddered herself awake, struggling to regain control of her body. Slowly her hooves started twitching and her eyes to focus. The mare groaned silently, sitting up. She looked around the empty room and cursed the dream and her arousal, which was currently smeared onto her dock. The sight of her mother was apparently not enough to stop her.

Lily's steady, quiet breath was the only sound in the room. The sleeping mare was laying on her back comfortably snuggled under the sheets, and Rose watched her while she contemplated how quietly she could go about pleasuring herself. She could leave the room, but a small part of her wanted to do it next to Lily. Besides, leaving the bed was too cold, and she'd much rather go back to sleep if she couldn't do it here.

Rose watched Lily intently. The sleepless mare was sitting in the bed with her hoof gently sliding down to caress herself. As long as she stopped if Lily moved she could do it. Rose had always thought Lily was beautiful, and just looking at her wouldn't be so bad. Rose decided as long as she didn't touch Lily she would be fine. What she didn't know couldn't hurt, Rose reasoned.

The quiet wet noises were the only sounds in the room apart from the soft breaths of the two mares. Lily hadn't stirred, so Rose moved closer, quietly examining the features of her friend. Rose slowly lifted the sheets, pulling them away and revealing her friend's soft body.

Rose kept tugging at the sheets whilst quietly clopping, enjoying the voyeuristic act. As the sheets had been completely pulled off, Rose leaned in to examine her friend. She was laying on her back with her legs splayed and gently shifting as she breathed.

Lily's fur looked so soft, her pink coat was almost irresistible. Well groomed and glimmering like silk in the moonlit room. Rose's gaze travelled down Lily's body, settling between the sleeping mare's hindlegs.

Rose took in the sight of the sleeping mare's marehood. Her breath was hitching at the sight. It was beautiful! The dark skin softening the details of the plump lips. And at this distance Rose relished in those details. She leaned in close and sped up her hoof, with her hindlegs trembling slightly at the crouching position she was in.

Rose got as close as she dared, taking in the soft lines and firm beauty before her. She desperately clung to her own sense of sanity to stop herself from diving muzzle first into Rose's plot. Her own hoof had sped up considerably, close to cramping up, and the wet slapping sound was much louder. With ragged breath Rose leaned in and inhaled the scent of her friend's marehood. Even in its unaroused state the scent drove Rose over the edge. The young mare's breath stopped, and she slammed her hoof home and vibrated it roughly.

Rose's eyes lost focus as she came. The intense feeling shot through her body as her marehood winked and clenched against her hoof, dribbling her thick lobe. Every wink mashing her clitoris into her hoof, encouraging her to grind as hard as she could. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Rose choked on her pleasure.

A mind-numbing calm washed over Rose as her breath returned, and she smiled tumble to herself. She slowly removed her hoof from her still winking marehood as quietly as could, holding back her desperate need to take deep breaths.

It wasn't hard to be quiet, even under such strong feelings. It was much harder to stay still. Her trembling and excited movements had almost caused her to drop muzzle first into her friends unsuspecting nethers.

 

When Rose finally felt her wits return to her, she had to force herself to not just drop on top of Lily. She quietly stood up properly, before gently rolling onto her side. Rose's eyes fluttered with a large yawn, and she fumbled to reach the covers, pulling them over herself and her friend. Before falling asleep Rose watched Lily, who was still sleeping peacefully, and smiled. Maybe one day Rose could take the plunge.

Rose closed her eyes. First things first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever put out there, only polished a bit harder. It is a lot shorter than I remembered.


End file.
